


Scars

by xfayfay72x



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Scars, Self-Harm, but its happy i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfayfay72x/pseuds/xfayfay72x
Summary: Scout is embarrassed about his scars from self-harming, but Sniper shows him he's not alone.





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> TW: self harm (Although its not super graphic/detailed) 
> 
> I wrote this a long time ago as a coping fic and I realized I never posted it, so enjoy!

I sat next to Sniper, fiddling with my thumbs. I had been planning on telling Sniper about the scars for a while. We have been going steady for a few months now, and I really trust him. If I could just make the damn words come out.

“Hey, you alright?” Sniper asked, looking over at me. The TV was on, some movie Sniper liked, and it was the only thing lighting up his camper van. It cast a glow on his face as his eyes met mine. 

“Y-yeah,” I lied. I paused, awkwardly, trying to find the words, “I… I mean there’s something I've been wanting to tell you. 

“Yeah, ‘course,” Sniper said, turning to face me. He smiled encouragingly, “What is it?” 

I unraveled the grip tape around my wrists. It wasn’t like it was a secret, I had told him before. But I didn’t like to talk about it, and I surely didn't like to be reminded the cuts were there in the first place. But I figured that, I loved him, so I should show him. I didn’t know why, it just felt right. I shoved my arm at him, wrist up, scars exposed. 

Sniper looked from my arm to me. “Scout?” He asked, speechless. 

“I-I don’t know, I just figured you should, like, see it. Cause I trust you, really, Snipes, I do. And, like, there are only a few people that know. My ma, and Medic, and… you.” I said, avoiding his eyes. 

Sniper nodded. “Scout, you didn’t have to show me, but i'm happy to know that you trust me.” 

I nodded, “Just, please don't mention it to the guys. I’d prefer if they didn’t constantly give me shit for it.” I said. Not that Sniper was the type to share with the guys, but the whole thing was making my stomach knot up and I just had to be sure. 

“Of course,” He said. He held my arm in his hand, gently rubbing over my scars with his hand. They were from a few months ago. Ever since Sniper and I got together i've been trying really hard to quit it. It hard sometimes, but I do it for him. 

“I know they’re not really… ah what's the word… pretty, but…” I trailed off. Scars aren’t the most attractive thing to look at, and I knew that. I felt bad showing them off when I'd much rather keep my arms covered in grip tape. 

“What, no, Scout,” Sniper said. I looked up at him just in time to see him plant a kiss on my wrist. “I still think you're beautiful,” He murmured. 

I felt my cheeks heat up but it brought a smile to my face. “Thank you.” I said. 

“Of course,” Sniper mumbled. He bit his lip and I got the sense he was thinking something over in his head. He spoke up, “Here, I'll show you something too.” 

Sniper started with taking off his vest. I raised my eyebrow at him in confusion. Then, he began to unbutton his shirt, still not saying anything. “Sniper, what are you-?” He glanced up at me, which stopped my words. Oh, he's… oh. He finally finished unbuttoning his shirt and then swiftly pulled his undershirt over his head, revealing the scars from when Medic brought him back. 

“You’re not the only one with scars,” He said, sadly smiling at me. 

“Sniper, holy shit,” I said, speechless. He chuckled. The scars left a Y shape across his entire torso. They seemed to have faded since the whole ordeal last year, but they were still pretty vivid. “Can I..?” I asked, holding my hand out while not being able to find the words. 

Sniper nodded. I placed my hand on his chest, tracing up and down the lines. He shivered under my touch. “Sorry, they’re still kinda...sensitive…” He muttered, blushing. 

“Ohhhh, are they now?” I asked, smirking, tracing my finger down one. 

Sniper snorted, “Shuddup.” 

I chuckled. I returned my attention back to Sniper’s scars again, placing my hand in the middle where they all came together. I felt his breath hitch in his throat before he relaxed again and I felt the rise and fall of his breathing pattern. The only thing I could think was that he was beautiful. Removing my hand, I leaned in and placed a kiss on his chest. Just not on the scars because I didn't wanna overload him. “You’re beautiful.” I murmured. 

Sniper smiled warmly, flushing. “Thank you, Scout,” 

“Of course, thank you for showing me. You didn't have too.” I said. 

He shurgged, “Didn’t want you to feel alone.” 

I pulled him in for a hug. “You’re the best, Snipes. I love ya,” 

“Love you too,” He said with content.


End file.
